


The Real You

by gendakoujirou



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gendakoujirou/pseuds/gendakoujirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a drabble maybe ill work on it later</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real You

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

"Yuuto..." Genda's deep voice called your first name. You look up, meeting his silver colored gaze. You just noticed he had washed off his facepaint. He really seemed different without the two orange stripes... Does he feel the same about you and your goggles?

"What are you doing?" he continued.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

His heart beat through his skin against the palm of your hand, which rested on top of his bare chest. Your hand gently rose and fell along with his breathing.

"I just wanted to make sure... That you were the real one. The real Genda." You moved your hand across his chest.

His lips extended to form a little smile. But not like his usual smile. Not like the cocky smile he gives to those not strong enough to break through his Power Shield. It was special. And it was only a smile he'd show to you.

He pulled you closer to him, while you kept your hand over his beating heart. He radiated warmth; the blankets on the bed seemed almost unnecessary. You nuzzled your nose into the crook of his neck. The faint scent of tea surrounded his body, but it seemed stronger the closer you got to him.

"I... I won't leave you again." he spoke, tightening his hold on you a bit.

"You won't?" you reply.

He nods gently. "I promise." He then began to count the rows of hair on your head, then kissed you in between the fifth and sixth one, right where you liked it. You gave a satisfied hum in respond to his lips.

"I love you, Yuuto..." his tired voice sounds before he dozes off to bed.

_Thump... Thump... Thump..._  
 _Thump... Thump... Thump..._


End file.
